Typically, MEMS gyroscope packaging uses a conventional overmolded plastic package approach, sometimes with a ceramic substrate or sometimes with a circuit board type substrate. No special attention is paid to the distribution or focusing of forces (either mechanically or thermally induced) on the MEMS transducer.
Accordingly, a need exists to specifically “tune” these forces by focusing or distributing them accordingly in order to maximize immunity of the MEMS sensor to the externally applied forces due to the environment (thermal, vibration) or customer application/treatment.